luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
The Marie Mission
Legend of Monstro: The Marie Mission is the fourth episode of [[The Legend of Monstro|'The Legend of Monstro']] spin-off series. It aired on December 14, 2017. Synopsis Monstro has his sights the green crayon... With Marie on Stuffed Fluffed Island. Plot At the Shurara Corps base, Yukiki, Dokuku and Putata are being mocked for their previous failures by another member, Gyororo; who Shurara is going to send out on the next mission. The next potential recruit on Shurara's radar is able to sing very well, better than even him, Putata takes notice and attempts to mock him before Gyororo knocks him out. In fact, they can sing so well they're able to captivate whoever listens. The person in question was named Marie, but Gyororo points out all the people who happen to share that name. Shurara points to the squid girl Marie, which excites Gyororo due to being a big fan. She thanks Shurara, accepts the mission, and flies off to find Marie. After she leaves, Putata uncharacteristically asks Shurara why he was so hate-filled. This prompts Shurara to have a flashback to his childhood, abandoned as a young tadpole and referred to at the time as Shirara, he was taken in by Dororo's mother, though Dororo, Keroro and Giroro didn't know how to react to this. However, its shown that he was constantly bullied as a child due to his looks, so Dororo gave him his childhood blanket from when he first arrived at her doorstep. Keroro took notice, picked on Shirara and took the blanket away, which later got ripped by him and Giroro. This angered Shirara and caused him to run away, eventually finding an odd looking helmet in the woods. He then donned it, became known as Shurara, and began his quest for revenge on the hate-filled world around him. With the flashback over, he had to go calculate his plans for the next recruit. He sends Dokuku to make him some pancakes, Yukiki to get some ice that isn't from him, and Putata to go jump off a cliff, although not before annoying Shurara some more. Back at the select screen, the Basement Boys decide to go to Marie's stage, which takes place back at Total Stuffed Fluffed Island. However, the island was still Monstro-proof at the time, so they needed to think of a way to get in. So Monstro suggested that Gemini, Duke, and Larry Jr. go in and deactivate the barrier so Monstro could get in, and they go to do just that. Unfortunately, they get caught by Mew and Mewtwo, but they assume that they want to be interns, and have them guard the barrier, leaving them behind to go do a challenge. The barrier is revealed to be Weegee, which Larry Jr. promptly eats, deactivating the barrier. Once deactivated, the Boys go in search of Marie and the green crayon, all the while Gyororo watches them from the distance, assuming them to be the guys Dokuku talked about. Mew and Mewtwo also take notice and see that Monstro managed to find his way back onto the island. They eventually find Marie, lamenting about her current position in the game and pondering if she should just get herself eliminated. After finding her, they ask if she has the crayon, but she doesn't, saying that she wants to help, but has her own troubles to deal with. In response, they decide to give her a hug, but Gyororo is sickened and decides to try and mess them up. After they leave to keep searching, Mewtwo approaches Marie with a special offer, all she has to do is kill Monstro. Although she refuses at first, Mewtwo asks where that dark side of her went from the first 20 episodes and tempts her with the million dollar prize money, alongside with getting Callie back due to Marie's current state of wanting to find her cousin and mend their relationship. She gives in and agrees to do it, making Mewtwo happy. When he asked why Monstro was here, Marie tells him he was looking for a crayon, Mewtwo realized it must've been the green crayon in Mew's office, and directs Marie to there, and leaves her to her work. Meanwhile, Gyororo starts fangirling again at seeing Marie, and tries to make sure she doesn't see her, but Marie does notice her and tells Gyororo as such. This prompts Gyororo to fangirl even more and she leaves to post something about it. The Basement Boys eventually find the crayon at Mew's office, but it mysteriously disappears and Monstro gets hit from behind. The doors lock and its revealed that Marie was the one who shot him, informing him of the bounty that the hosts put on Monstro, although apologetic, she begins firing and starts the battle. Monstro is angered, and starts attacking Marie, but her aim and agility seem too much for him at first. Marie starts out by attacking the other Basement Boys, taking down Larry Jr, Duke and then Gemini before beginning her attack on Monstro again. But before she could attack, Gyororo appears again asking Marie to join the Shurara Corps as their propagandist. Though Marie seems conflicted at her offer, she requests to take down Monstro first before giving her answer, to which Gyororo allows. She continues her assault against Monstro, prompting Monstro to try and use some new techniques to defeat Marie. He happens to notice a cage, and decides to try and trap her in there. The fight continues as Gyororo cheers Marie on, but eventually Marie gets dazed and Monstro takes her charger and eats it, leaving Marie weaponless due to her Note of Truth being in her room. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Monstro grabs Marie in his mouth and traps her in the cage. He wakes Gemini up and informs him of Marie's situation, so he hits her with a psychic attack, which knocks her out and ends the fight. Monstro cheers for their victory, but before he could grab the crayon, Gyororo steps up wanting revenge for what they did to her idol. She begins firing at them, but Monstro manages to drive her off, but when she left she warns them she still has some surprises left for them. Meanwhile, Duke takes the cage Marie is in to an undisclosed location of the island, the location being the headquarters for the Calara Corps. Ludwig shows up and thanks Duke for bringing them their mortal enemy, but then tells him to go away. But before he could, Haunt shows up excited to see Duke again, but in his excitement he knocks the cage over and lets Marie escape. Though Ludwig is angered, their leader tells them to stop messing around and to go back to finding her. Back with the Basement Boys, they hear someone whistling, that someone being Gyororo who is now donning a black dress, a white hat and wielding a scythe. She begins attacking again, initiating the second phase of her fight, and it seems at first Gyororo has the upper hand. She starts firing from her eyes and scythe, and though Gemini and Monstro counterattack, they're not able to do much against her. Then she starts swiping at Monstro, and manages to land a few blows, preventing him from finishing off. She then starts bragging that she's not like the other members thus far, but Gemini decides to finish her off with PK Starstorm, and this is enough to defeat Gyororo for good this time. The Boys cheer for their victory, and Monstro finally obtains the green crayon, he's shown he's a strong monster, but still has a ways to go before completing the rainbow. After the fighting they had to go through with Marie and Gyororo, they decide to call it a day and head back. Once they leave, Shurara comes in expecting failure from Gyororo, which of course did happen. Costume aside, Gyororo explains that a blob came in and prevented her from recruiting Marie all to get crayons. Shurara had been hearing the same thing from the others, this annoyed Shurara as he finally acknowledged someone was getting in his way. Gyororo was able to catch Monstro's name, and although Gyororo was able to hold her own, she did still fail and let Marie get away, so he decides to punish her. But Gyororo seems fine with it, so Shurara decides to send her to the kitty dimension instead, prompting Gyororo to scream in agony just as Shurara wanted. He then ponders on this new enemy, Monstro, and warns that if they ever met, he could regret facing the wrath of Shurara... Featured Characters *Monstro *Gemini *Duke of Flies *Larry Jr. *Shurara *Yukiki *Dokuku *Putata *Gyororo *Marie *Mewtwo *Mew *Ludwig von Koopa *Haunt Script The Marie Mission/Transcript Trivia Category:The Legend of Monstro Category:The Legend of Monstro Episodes